Atenta a la caída del objeto
by Hinatsu-chan
Summary: Ino arregló el vestido, peinó a la novia, felicitó a los novios, brindó y les deseo lo mejor a la feliz pareja.— Estoy tan feliz por ustedes—dijo bajito, la voz entrecortada no le permitió decir más. (SasuHina)


Atenta a la caída del objeto

.

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

_._

_Le vi y me dolió, no porque fuera con alguien, sino porque iba sin mí…_

.

.

.

Ino sonrió cuando en toda la aldea se supo que Sasuke Uchiha había aceptado abiertamente que salía con Hinata Hyuga. Felicitó a su amiga con un abrazo sincero y la invitó a celebrar con todos sus amigos por la noticia, comió y rió toda la noche. Elevó su vaso para brindar y bromeó acerca de lo inesperado de la noticia, fue la más entusiasta de todos, animó a Hinata a no surtirse avergonzada por esa relación y le regaló un bonito ramo de rosas blancas.

Ino sonrió cuando Sasuke avisó sin más que le había pedido a Hinata ser su esposa y corrió a escuchar la noticia en boca de la Huyga. Escuchó con emoción la escena y pidió sin más ser una de las madrinas. Corrió de aquí para allá buscando el mejor vestido, practicando miles de peinados sobre la larga cabellera negra de la futura esposa y se esmeró en hacer el más bonito ramo para que la de ojos blancos lo luciera en la ceremonia, todo para que Hinata fuera la novia más hermosa y feliz en su día.

Ino buscó lugares para la despedida de soltera para la futura líder del clan Hyuga, regañó a Shikamaru ante su falta de emoción e hizo que todos ayudaran con algo para lograr hacer la ceremonia más bonita. Peleó con Naruto para que este no se entrometiera con sus extravagantes gustos, evitó que se llevaran a Sasuke a un lugar de mala muerte y supervisó sin más cada detalle del evento, a fuerza de insistencia logró que el clan Hyuga dejara que ella interviniera en la decoración.

Ino se pasó la tarde reconfortando a Sakura después de saber la noticia de la boda pues sabía que a la Haruno le había dolido aquello aunque no lo demostrará abiertamente, pues era sabido que aún le tenía ese amor a Sasuke. La acompañó de compras e intentó hacerle ver las maravillosas cosas que seguramente le tenía el destino.

Ino, en el día de la ceremonia, fue la más alegre, le hizo a Hinata el peinado más elegante y la maquilló lo mejor que pudo, adornó la larga cabellera con diminutas flores blancas que ella misma había cuidado por semanas especialmente para el evento y le puso en las manos el ramo que con tanto esmero y dedicación había hecho.

Ino brincó de felicidad cuando los dos prometidos se juraron amor eterno, y fue la más efusiva al felicitarlos. Le dio palabras de aliento a Hinata y le dijo a Sasuke que no se atreviera a dañar a su ahora esposa, de lo contrario se las vería con ella.

Ino bailó toda la noche, brindó, cantó y no se cansó de repetir lo bonito de la ceremonia, lo radiante que lucia Hinata y lo feliz que se veía Sasuke. Se negó a irse hasta que el último invitado se fuera, vio cuando la pareja se despedía y ella agitó un poco la mano en señal de adiós.

Ino comentó con sus amigos lo feliz que estaba por esa boda, se colgó del brazo de Shikamaru de regreso a su casa y le canturreó contenta acerca de los bellos hijos que seguramente tendría la pareja recién casada, preguntó acerca de quien cambiaria de clan, pues tenía la duda si Sasuke adoptaría el apellido Hyuga o Hinata se volvería Uchiha.

Ino se despidió de Shikamaru en la puerta de su casa, quedó en que se verían para comer en la tarde pues dormiría toda la mañana por el desvelo.

Ino se quitó el vestido azul que había elegido para la boda, se quitó el maquillaje y la flor amarilla que adornaba su cabello.

Ino se metió bajo el chorro de agua para quitarse el cansancio para poder dormir tranquila después de un largo día.

Ino sintió de pronto un escozor en los ojos, cerró sus azules ojos para calmarse.

—Estoy tan feliz por ustedes— dijo bajito, la voz entrecortada no le permitió decir más.

Allí, rodeaba de agua, sola, donde nadie la escuchaba, sin que nadie supiera la verdad, hizo lo que tanto había querido hacer desde que supo que aquella imagen de ella con Sasuke juntos era imposible, que su amor seria por siempre unilateral, y sintió a su corazón por fin romperse en mil pedazos, sintió que el aire le faltaba recordando cada detalle de la boda, sintió la soledad de lleno.

Allí, más sola que nunca, sin que nadie se hubiera preocupado por ella, por lo que sentía, sin que nadie hubiera reparado por lo que pasaba, lejos de todos los que habían olvidado que ella también estaba enamorada de Sasuke… por fin pudo hacer eso sin sentirse culpable. Así sin más…

Ino se permitió llorar…

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Amo el SasuHina pero también el SasuIno así que es difícil hacer que una pareja pierda en un solo fic… le tocó a Ino, en el próximo será Hinata y así sucesivamente.

Por el momento es todo. Espero les haya gustado y si no pues ni modo jeje. Una disculpa por los errores de ortografía que encuentren.

¡Nos leeremos en el próximo!

Atte: Hinatsu-chan


End file.
